poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreaming a Performer's Dream!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Dreaming a Performer's Dream! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) Serena: - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Narrator: - - - Ash's Pokedex: Braixen the Fox Pokemon and the evolved form of Fennekin. - - - - - Tai Kamiya: A Pancham? Emerl: Where did that come from? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Pancham jumps out of the tree and grabs Ash's hat then he took Tai's goggles,then took Matt's Harmonica and runs off) Ash Ketchum: Ah! My hat! Tai Kamiya: Hey! That's my goggles! Matt Ishia: Give me back my harmonica! Knuckles: Get back here! You thief! (Cut to Clemont, Bonnie and the others) Clemont: Hey! Chespin! (Then Pancham came behind from Clemont and stole his glasses, then Joe's glasses) Joe Kido: Hey! Clemont: I can't see without my glasses! (Bumps into a rock) I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Bonnie: Um that's a rock. (Then Pancham stole Izzy's computer and T.K.'s hat.) Izzy Izumi: My computer! T.K. Takaishi: My hat! - - - - - Biyomon: Sora look out behind you! (Sora turns but too late, Pancham runs off with her hat) - - - Tai Kamiya: '''Pancham took my goggles! '''Sora Takenouchi: It took my hat! Mimi Tachikawa: Same here! T.K. Takaishi: Me too. - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Braixen! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sora Takenouchi: You can do it Serena. - - - - - Serena: Ta-da! I've begun a brand new face of my journey! Because I caught a Pancham! (Everyone cheers and gives Serena a round of applause) Emerl: Alright! Tai Kamiya: Yeah! Kari Kamiya: Great job, Serena! SpongeBob and Patrick: Yay! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts